


ALL THRU THE NIGHT

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, SULLYVANDY-fandom, Station 19 (TV), VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Adult Language, Beginnings, Explicit F/F sex, F/F, F/M, Lust, M/M, SULLYVANDY, Slow Burn, explicit m/f sex, greys anatomy - Freeform, marina - Freeform, station 19 - Freeform, vicley - Freeform, wanting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Short stories, beginning with Station 19 based on Lyndi Lauper'spop hit 'ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT'...Chapter 2 is also Station 19/Grey's Anatomy: Marina, as is Chapter 3...Chapter 4 will be Vicley
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca
Comments: 30
Kudos: 34





	1. SUERRA-ACCEPTANCE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Herrera faces hard truths and makes some decisions. So does Robert Sullivan

The concept of love and its tug-how it tugs at our heart-strings is a completely new concept to Andy. The realization that  
what she feels for this man-this new man in her life-is LOVE AS SHE'S NEVER FELT, separately than a healthy woman's greed  
for good sex: A HIGHER LOVE...

Rather than spend the night at the home she shares with Jack Gibson, the Latina firefighter sought the counsel of her Mother  
Elena (now that she knows the backstory to why Elena left without explanation so many years ago, the two have reconciled  
somewhat, and Andy has begun trusting her advice more). They spend the night talking, and crying, and making tamales;  
during a lull in the conversation, Andy announces:

"Lo que siento es AMOR, Mami...me enamore de Robert."

"Ah, Si. De verdad eres mi hija! Tan pronto que me calli por tu Papa, has callido por Roberto."

"What should I do, Mami?"

"Roberto is the kind of man who will love and treasure you, care for you the way that a man should?"

"SI."

"Then you know what to do. Don't settle for less: LUCHA por lo que tu quieres, lo que tu mereces."

"Thank you, Mami"

‘Do you realize that I've been awake all night?’ She wants to ask him...I've thought this over-back to front, and front to back...  
she wants to say 'I know what I want; what my FEELINGS tell me that I should do'; but if she does that-follows her heart, as she was  
always told that she should-will that mark her as DISLOYAL? Half of the station has ALREADY taken sides: 50% side with Jack, 50%  
with HER...both as to who should be Captain of 19, and who was at fault for their break-up (hers and Jack's).

Then there are those who had 'penciled in' she and RYAN TANNER as _end game_...he is the logical choice, simply  
based on longevity (and familiarity) for those in that camp, and she does care for him; SHE DOESN'T LOVE EITHER OF THEM, and she  
she does love ROBERT

( **All through the night...I'll be awake and I'll be with you...All through the night...**  
**This precious time, when time is new Oh, all through the night today...Knowing**  
**that we feel the same without sayin'**

"I want to make a past with you, and a future, Robert. I no longer have romantic ties to any man except for you.. I stopped  
seeing...SLEEPING WITH Gibson months ago, and Ryan Tanner: the police officer I've been sleeping with-that's over as well."

Sullivan eyes her soberly. "Just like that?" The tone of the question is soft, nonintrusive.

"Just like that. I don't love either of them; I am falling in love with you. I have fallen in love with you..."

"I knew during the California Wildfire. I...it's time to stop using my deceased wife as an excuse not to live. I have fallen in love with you  
you as well. Listen to me: _as well_ : I love you too, Andy."

"What do we do about it?" She holds her breath after saying that.

"We see how this goes-where it takes us."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Lo que siento es AMOR, Mami...me enamore de Robert.(What I feel is LOVE, Mommy. I have fallen in love with Robert)

Ah, SI. De verdad eres mi hija! Tan pronto que me calli por tu Papa, has callido por Roberto. (You really are my daughter! You  
have fallen for Robert very quickly, the way that I did for your father).

LUCHA por lo que tu quieres, lo que tu mereces. (FIGHT for what you want, for what you deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HIGHER LOVE (written and performed by Steve Winwood and  
> Chaka Khan)
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT (written by (Jules Shear and performed by  
> Cyndi Lauper)


	2. MARINA-"THE QUICKIE"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina are interrupted in the middle of a "quickie" at the station

Hearing the sounds of pleasure emanating from Maya fills Carina with even more confidence. The actions of her mouth, tongue, and  
are more aggressive now; she has something to prove to her new lover, and she intends to do so. So skillful is she that she's able to react  
to the breathy moans, the twitching muscles of the sexy goddess spread before her like a delectable meal.

"Use your teeth, baby," Mayaa begs, her voice full of need. "Not too hard. Just nibble and pull at them. Scrape them with your teeth. Yesssssss,  
fuck, just like that, baby!"

Carina returns to the blonde's right breast, tightens her lips around the blunt, throbbing brown, the fingers of her free hand finding the other,  
plucking at like a bass guitar string. Now CARINA moans loudly; the warm and turgid stub seemed to harden more in her mouth; as the owner  
of A cups, the Italian doctor especially appreciates large-cheated women like Maya. Maya has one hand tangled in her lover's long brunette hair;  
one down the front of her trousers and:

" **AID CAR 19, ENGINE 19...MEDICAL EMERGENCY at Police Plaza-610 5th Ave...chest pains, shortness of breath reported...** "

"OH, GAWD!!", the Captain groans. " I have to assign someone to that...CARINA! Lemme GO, I'll be back in two minutes, Promise!"

"Two minutes-I'm timing you Maya! And then I have you for the rest of the night, agreed!"


	3. MARINA-"THE QUICKIE" 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter, when Maya and Carina pick up  
> where they left-off (interrupted by a medical emergency call). This chapter  
> addresses FF sex both explicitly and 'bigly' (sic). All of it is between a loving  
> couple-MARINA- and the sex is in that vein...the same with the adult language.  
> VICLEY is in the next chapter FOR SURE

Maya grabs a radio and asks that Cutter (manning the front desk) get Montgomery and Herrera-Sullivan on Aid Car; Gibson, Miller,  
New Guy on the Engine; Warren and Avery should not be bothered yet. 

"NOW-where was I!", Caria DeLuca grins happily. Leaning forward, she touches her lips gently against the wet folds and pink interior inches from  
her sweet face. As her tongue made contact with Maya's shaven slit, which is grows more moist with each passing minute. When the Station 19 Leader  
wriggles and groans at the sudden contact, Carina growls in response, like a lioness in heat, and increases the stroking of her tongue in and out of  
of her tasty repast. Carina's hands grip her hips tightly, and had she been able to move more than an inch, she would have gyrated her horny pussy  
all over the beautiful OBGYN's face.

"Dio Mio-you taste SO GOOD; come fragole e panna-strawberries and cream!", Carina sighs, before rubbing the tip of her long nose against the outer  
lips, then returning to her previous licking o the delicious cunt. There's no longer any point to taking it slow, the Italian physician utilizes every method  
and technique gained through personal experience, her orgasm research, (or both) about the art of cunnilingus to good use, greedily devouring the tangy  
smorgasbord before her. Bishop's pent-up cravings (from a pair of earlier phone sex sessions a few hours before) are strongly whetted that she lasts  
barely another three minutes before the first world-altering orgasm crashed over her.

They wash each other's hair in the shower, and after washing away the dried residue of female juices from Carina's thighs-both with water, and her  
TONGUE, Maya squats at Carina's feet" it's her turn to exhibit her knowledge of the female body, and her oral skills; Carina has hold of the sturdy  
towel rack mounted on the wall of the firehouse shower, jerking and convulsing while that small, wet, incessant tongue; the other hand is tangled  
in her kneeling lover's wet tangled hair. As her body started to respond she desperately tried to move her hips, gain extra stimulation and to her  
intense relief the added friction of Maya's fingers are enough to bring her home.

Clean and wrapped in fresh towels, Carina dozes while Maya watches her. The fire is now in full five-alarm mode; the kind the Maya used to  
'live for' as a firefighter and Lieutenant (in her leadership position, she hasn't entered a burning building since her appointment). Attacking  
a fire calls for a certain type of procedures; this EMOTIONAL WILDFIRE has no 'book', or precedent: she's playing this by ear, working her way  
forward by feel-much the way she recalls doing when a building is too smoky to see clearly, and running her hands along the wall, stepping  
carefully lest she miss a tell-tell weak portion in the flooring and fall through...

Maya leans close, her lips not quite touching her girlfriend's ear and whispers."I love you more than my own life."

Her eyes still closed, Carina smiles faintly in response.


End file.
